During the leisure activity of smoking, the user may desire to open up a cigar and place a smokable substance, such as tobacco, inside. It would be convenient to have a tool or device that can both safely and efficiently cut open a cigar and grind up the smokable substance to put into the cigar. The present invention addresses this need.